1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable tray tables for chairs, and, more particularly, adjustable tray tables for geriatric, or geri chairs, or the like. In particular, the present invention allows the tray table on a chair, such as a geri chair, to be moved from its storage position into its service position when the geri chair is parked in very close quarters, either alongside a wall or in between other geri chairs.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As geri chairs become more and more common around hospitals and convalescent homes, it is many times necessary to arrange a number of chairs within narrow confines when meal time approaches. When the meal is served, it is necessary to arrange a tray in front of the geri chair occupant to support whatever food will be served. Many times it is very awkward, when using current geri chair/tray combinations, to move the tray from its storage position to its service position when there is not a large space around the chair.